A method for the long-term preservation of botanical specimens has long been sought. Such preserved specimens are of great commercial value for both decorative and scientific purposes. Although certain specimens, such as cut flowers, may be maintained beyond their ordinary lifetimes, it is well known that they will wilt, become dry, and die within a relatively short period of time.
A desire has long existed to enable the maintenance of the three-dimensional forms, structure, color, some textures, tones, and highlights of all flowers and flower shapes, both wild and domestic. It would be particularly desirable to maintain the life-like appearance of preserved flowers and other plants endures for many years.
One method for preserving botanical specimens employs oolitic sand to embed the specimen for a period of time. This material is composed primarily of calcium carbonate (CaCO.sub.3), also known as limestone, in the form of round particles, which in a dry atmosphere, are discrete and smooth rolling. Oolitic sand can be found in Crete; the Bahamas; Nubia, Sudan and other areas around the Mediterranean; and along the shores of the Great Salt Lake.
One property of calcium carbonate is that it is very versatile as a mineral filler, with valuable use in products such as paper, paint, plastics, rubber, textiles, putties, caulks, sealants, adhesives, and printing ink. When used in putties, caulks, sealants, adhesives and printing ink, calcium carbonate provides body and some degree of reinforcement. It is believed that its high degree of compatibility with fibers (papers and textiles) and with putties, caulks, sealants, and adhesives is the quality that promulgates the preservation of flowers and other botanical specimens. In contrast with the cleaning, sifting, washing, and adding to the oolitic sand done by another in the field, it would be desirable to allow the repeated use of oolitic sand without such cleaning, sifting, washing, and additives.
It is believed that while oolitic sand may have some properties of removing moisture from the specimen as part of preservation, it also offers the property of allowing some residuary moisture to remain in the preserved specimen which accounts for the specimen's texture, resilience, and other natural properties.
Geneal Condon, in her book, The Complete Book of Flower Preservation, copyright 1970 and 1982, Pruett Publishing, Boulder, Colo., describes several methods of flower preservation including a "Hang & Dry Method," page 19, a "Borax Method," page 21, a "Silica Gel Method," page 22, and an "Activated Aluminum Method," page 25. Although Condon describes the use of oolitic sand, the method described fails to obtain the full benefits of the oolitic sand due to the manner in which the sand is used.
Thus, a need still exists for a method in which flowers and other botanical specimens may be preserved for indefinite periods of time.